


Falling For You

by hopelesssapphic



Series: Criminal Minds AU Series [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, RIP, clumsy, honestly big oof moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesssapphic/pseuds/hopelesssapphic
Summary: The reader is kinda of clumsy and very much dislikes elevators.
Relationships: Character X Reader - Relationship, PenelopeGarciaxReader
Series: Criminal Minds AU Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine that theres kinda mutual flirting going on behind the scenes like the reader has almost the same relation ship with Penny as Derek does. So there is not and established relationship or love confession in this one but I hope everyone still likes it.

You watch the numbers on the elevator screen count up, 1...2...3...4...5, you realize the numbers stopped moving as the elevator jerks to a stop. The doors don’t open and you’re realizing one of your worst fears in coming true, the elevator is stuck.

Trying your hardest not to panic you make up your mind and just sit and wait it out, hoping it’ll get moving soon. Minutes pass by and the elevator still hasn’t moved, you can feel yourself struggling to breath and try one of the exercises your therapist taught you hoping you won’t have an anxiety attack in an elevator of all places.

The breathing exercises only do so much, not knowing what else to do you dig through your bag for your phone. Finding it you pull it out and unlock it just as the elevator starts to move. The building fear is finally starting to subside as you watch the screen finally hit the number six.

As soon as the elevator doors open you don’t hesitate to get out as fast as possible. In your rush you lose balance and trip over your own two feet.

Before you can process that you’re falling, you’re suddenly not. You look up and realize you’re in the arms of Penelope Garcia. You can feel a major blush creeping up your cheeks as you meet her gaze, embarrassment radiating off of your person. She however is smiling, a small laugh escaping her lips, “I think you just... fell for me,” she's fully laughing now until she sees the scowl on your face.

Seeing the smile on her face start to disappear you start to laugh yourself, “I can’t believe that just happened.” You can’t help but smile a ridiculous giddy smile and she looks shocked but smiles as well. “You can let me go now,” You chuckle.

You watch a look of horror cross her face and she lets go of you. You laugh watching blush creep up her cheeks as she refuses to meet your gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize about this being super short but I'm hoping to post another fic this week and I've been working on a really long one that I just need to finish editing.


End file.
